


A Dozen White Roses

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chocolate, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Roses, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley buys her wife a dozen white roses while contemplating how close she came to losing her, when Heaven tried to recall her. But Crowley wouldn't let Heaven take her dearly beloved from her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	A Dozen White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Do It With Style servers Prompt Sprints. Based on a selected prompt, each person has a set amount of time to write as many words based on the prompt. I wrote this one for the prompt "Roses" I like to think this is part of the AU where they're woman shaped, married, and competent.

She had succeeded at her ruse. She’d convinced Gabriel to let Aziraphale stay. When she’d heard that Heaven was recalling the angel, Crowley’s heart had nearly broken. She couldn’t lose the angel. Not the one being she loved more than anything in all of creation. Especially not if Aziraphale’s replacement would be that wanker Michael. No, Crowley wouldn’t stand for it. She was glad the ruse had worked. She’d been ready to fight Gabriel right then and there if it hadn’t. 

But now… she could relax. A little bit at least. It had been a close call. Forty-two hundred years they’d both been on Earth. “Fighting” each other. They’d never fought, not in the way Heaven and Hell wanted. The occasionally spat, yes. Arguments about inconsequential things. Where to have dinner. What to have for dinner. Whose turn it was to cover dinner. Sometimes, whose turn it was to cover the other’s job. But never outright fighting. Never anything fueled by the hatred that Heaven and Hell expected them to have for each other. Crowley had never hated Aziraphale. Not from the moment she’d first seen her. No. She’d only ever loved Aziraphale. 

She held tightly to the package of chocolates as she looked over the bouquets of flowers. Aziraphale already knew about the chocolates, so Crowley needed to bring more. Flowers. Those would be a good additional gift. A good “thank somebody you aren’t leaving me” gift. After staring at the various bouquets, she settled on a dozen white roses tied with a lovely blue ribbon around the tan parchment paper holding the bouquet together. Crowley thanked the woman selling the flowers and paid her generously. Holding tightly to both gifts, she made her way back to the bookshop. 

The doors were closed and the blinds were drawn, but Crowley could see the faint glow of light coming from inside. She knocked on the door, two taps, and let herself in, making sure the door was locked behind her. 

“Angel?” she called. 

“In here,” Aziraphale called, voice coming from the backroom. 

Crowley made her way to the back room and found Aziraphale sitting in her usual chair, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. Aziraphale stood when she saw Crowley and smiled. 

“Darling,” she said, grinning. 

“For you, angel.” Crowley handed over the flowers first and then the chocolates. 

Aziraphale sniffed the roses and her smile grew, dimpling her lovely round cheeks. “Oh, these are lovely. Thank you, dearest.”

“Anything for you, angel.”

Aziraphale set the chocolates and the bouquet on the table before pulling Crowley into her plump arms and kissing her soundly on the lips. The angel’s lips were soft and warm against her own. Her fingers curled into the short blond curls of the angel’s hair. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips when they broke for air they didn’t need. 

“Me, too. Thank you. I know it was you, tricking Gabriel into letting me stay.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, her blue-grey eyes fond and full of love. 

“Always, angel. I’ll always have your back.” 

Aziraphale smiled again and held tight to Crowley, tucking her head against Crowley’s shoulder as the demon’s arms wrapped around her fat waist and held her close. They would be okay. Together. As long as they were together. And that was all that mattered to Crowley. As long as she had her angel by her side, Heaven and Hell couldn’t touch them, as far as she was concerned. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
